US Ranger in Equestria: Character Bio & Author's Notes
by PCgamer238
Summary: Some people asked for this, so i made it. This includes some small notes from me about that story and my both OC Bio itself. The backstory of my both OC's and some small info.


US Army Ranger in Equestria

**Character Bio**

**.**

_**Some people asked for this, so I found some spare time and wrote this up!  
**__**And if you haven't yet read "US Army Ranger in Equestria" fic then... wtf are you doing here?! xD**__**  
**_

_**Oh yeah... some things from myself first...**_

_**Umm, I re-read the story and... I literally facepalmed myself after every-damn chapter! No, not because it was embarrassing to read, but because there are SO MUCH ERRORS! DEAR GOD! Lol...**_

_**So... I'm kinda looking forward to rewrite this 40+ chapter... *swollow* … story, BECAUSE I CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! _**_

_**Damn... 50 favourites... 39 follows... lost xD**_

_**Whatever... anyways, here it is! OH! And characters can be seen at my deviantart page (pcgamer238 . deviantart):**_

**John Miller (Ranger)**

**Sex:** Male  
**Age(human):** 22  
**Coat Colour: **Yellow  
**Mane Colour: **Dark Brown  
**Tail Colour: **Dark Brown  
**Eye Colour: **Blue  
**Cutie-Mark: **United States Army Rangers ribbon

John Miller was born in Los Angeles, but right after he was born, John's mother along with him moved to New York.

John's father, Paul J. Miller, was a sergeant operator of the United States Marine Corps 1st Reconnaissance Company in Iran when John was born.

John's mother, Mary Miller, was a secretary for Los Angeles government. When John was born, she along with him moved to New York, where she worked as a nurse.

Paul really wanted to see his son again after 2 years, but unfortunately he was killed in action in 2011. He, along with 30,000+ marines died in a nuke explosion, which shocked the whole world.  
After the incident, when John turned 20, he and his mother became depressed. After 2 months, they accepted Paul's death.

John Miller wanted to follow his father's steps and joined United States Military Academy when he was 18. He quit the academy when he was 19 and joined United States Army. He reached Private First Class rank when his father died. Later, John wanted to push himself to the limit and managed to get into United States Army Rangers. Since his educational level was high enough, he managed to reach Sergeant rank and a callsign "Hunter 2-1" when he finished the school.

In 2013, he was on a mission along with his squad. Mission was a success, but Miller along with everyone else was pinned down by an insurgent counter-attack. They received helicopter evacuation, but the helicopter, where Miller was in, was shot down and John Miller was confirmed K.I.A.

Mary Miller commited suicide by shooting herself, after she heard about the incident. Loss of a husband and son was too much for her.

**Taylor Hawkins (Commander)**

**Sex:** Male**  
Age(human):** 38**  
Coat Colour: **Black**  
Mane Colour: **Dark Red**  
Tail Colour: **Dark Red**  
Eye Colour: **Red  
**Cutie-Mark: **Five stars in a circle that represents General military status.

Taylor Hawkins was born in Washington.

Taylor's father, Bill Hawkins and mother, Sarah Hawkins, were both killed during a terrorist attack in 11th september, 2001 when Taylor was 28.

He was in afghanistan when the attack happened. Taylor was a United States Army Lieutenant Colonel back then. He was famous with his fast reactions and his quick and correct solutions to military-related problems. He had a nature-given talent.

Taylor was really depressed after he heard about the death of his parents. Rumors say, that he almost ended up talking to the president about releasing a nuke on Terrorist home-country, which, of course, was completely denied.

Taylor quit Army when he turned 30. But for the huge honorarium, which he received, he gathered recruits, hired military veterans in anger and became a high-class militarized Mercenary. He was the commander of his group (that's how he got the nickname "commander") called Shadow Company.

3 years later, his company was hired by someone(unknown) for a job. He had to breach in US Army Forward Headquarters and retrieve something.  
Taylor completed his mission with a complete success, with no losses. Thanks to his mind and tactics. That's how Shadow Company became infamous and it became the worst enemy of the United States Military after the attack.

But no one knew, that Taylor is the commander of the Shadow Company and it remained as a secret.

5 years later, he is sent on a mission to retrieve valuable intel in a US Army forward headquarters.  
Unfortunately, everyone knew that he along with his company is coming... so the Army had Green Berets standing by.

Taylor failed that mission... and was shot.


End file.
